Many process control systems use pressure regulators to control a pressure of a fluid. Pressure reducing regulators are commonly used to receive a relatively high pressure fluid and output a relatively lower regulated output fluid pressure. In this manner, despite the pressure drop across the regulator, a pressure reducing regulator can provide a relatively constant fluid pressure output for a wide range of output loads (i.e., flow requirements, capacity, etc.). For example, a regulator associated with a piece of equipment (e.g., a boiler or burner) may receive a fluid (e.g., fuel or gas) having a relatively high and somewhat variable pressure from a fluid distribution source and may regulate the fluid to have a lower, substantially constant pressure suitable for safe, efficient use by the equipment (e.g., a burner) downstream from the fluid regulator.